La dificultad de ser padre
by Momoleft
Summary: Izuku es la luz de sus ojos, su bebé, su ángel, su hijo, y como padre soltero Shoto ha luchado con todo su ser para sacar adelante aquel pequeño y dulce pecoso que es su familia. Pero la vida esta llena de obstáculos, y para mala suerte de Shoto este tiene nombre y apellido ¡KatsuDeku! ¡Papá Shoto! ¡One-shot!


**La dificultad de ser padre**

 **One-shot**

Siempre ha sido su todo, desde que le conoció se dio cuenta que Izuku era el ser más dulce, inocente y encantador que debía proteger con toda aquella energía que poseía en su corazón.

Todoroki Shoto a la edad de 34 años, ya era padre, padre de un joven de 14 años que con claridad no era suyo.

Conoció a Izuku al momento en que Inko le cargaba entre sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba agradecida de que todo hubiera salido bien en su parto. Fue cuando Shoto llevaba dos años en la carrera de medicina quedando atrapado en el ascensor de su edificio con una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz, la situación fue tan cliché que al momento de explicarle a su maestro del porque no había logrado llegar a su examen casi no le creyeron.

Aquel dulce y encantador bebe fue una de las razones por las que continuo en la carrera, le ensaño lo hermoso, frágil y dulce que podía ser la vida, toda empaquetada en una pequeña criatura de ojos verdes y dulces pecas que se retorcía en sus brazos con gestos adorables.

Izuku, así fue como Inko le llamo.

El pequeño y su madre vivían un piso más abajo que él y cada vez que solía irse a la universidad veía como el menor comenzaba a crecer y desarrollarse como un encantador niño, uno que le conquisto de inmediato cada vez que le llamaba como "Sho-sama". Pero todo se fue al carajo el día que se enteró del incendio ocurrido en su antiguo edificio, donde una gran cantidad de personas fallecieron, entre ellos la dulce señora Inko que perdió la vida salvando su pequeño de 5 años.

Izuku no tenía más familiares, de su padre no se sabía nada, los padres de Inko estaban muertos y la mujer era hija única.

Izuku quedo solo en el mundo.

Así fue hasta que Todoroki logró conseguir la custodia de aquel menor de ojos verdes que solía hipnotizar a cualquiera con su hermosa mirada, con su dulce voz, con su educada actitud.

Y así, ambos se hicieron familia.

Todoroki Shoto nunca pensó que la paternidad fuera fácil, era todo un proceso ya que una pequeña y dulce vida dependía de sus decisiones. Pero tras cumplir los treinta ya comprendía como funcionaba la vida, ya sabía cómo tratar a Izuku que veía como su hijo pese a no compartir ningún alelo.

Shoto lo protegía, siempre había sido así y siempre será así.

─¿Quién te hizo eso? ─ preguntó alterado al ver al pequeño de 14 años entrar con la ropa revuelta, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro sucio. Shoto dejo de lado los expedientes del hospital para acercarse al muchacho que desviaba la mirada sin atreverse a verle─ Izuku.

─Nadie Sho-sama─ dijo avergonzado intentado huir de su tutor tras moverse un poco brusco a su alcoba.

El mundo perfecto de Shoto, donde él e Izuku eran ellos contra el mundo estaba a punto de desmoronarse ¿Por qué? Pues simple, un problema había comenzado en la vida del pecoso, un problema que tenía nombre y apellido.

Bakugo Katsuki.

En un principio Shoto no lograba comprender que era lo que ocurría con Izuku, hasta que logro averiguar que se trataba de un abusador que maltrataba tanto física como mentalmente a su hijo. El chico era un problema, tenía un carácter agresivo, era impulsivo y violento, era como si el ángel de la muerte hubiera rencarnado en una tonalidad de piel acaramelada y cabellos cenizos.

Como le odiaba a ese chico.

Pero el niño Bakugo era eso solo un niño, no un adulto a quien podía ir a golpear por lastimar a su hijo.

Intento convencer a Izuku de que debía ir a la dirección y delatar al maldito psicópata ese. Pero el menor se negaba, le temía era obvio, si el chico le maltrataba ya sin hacerle nada, según Izuku, la situación empeoraría cuando se enterara que le había delatado.

Su hermana le dijo que era una situación que Izuku debía resolver solo, pero diablos, los moretones eran cada vez peor, era como si el tal Bakugo fuera todos los días con un rodillo para golpear al pequeño pecoso.

Lo peor de todo es que su trabajo absorbía gran parte de su tiempo, causando que Izuku se escabullera evitando el tema y tenía que dejarle pasar ya que no tenía tiempo para discutir con el adolecente que cada vez se volvía mas común.

Pasaron dos años, y la situación al fin se había calmado, tenía la intuición de que Izuku al fin había logrado hablar con el cenizo y eso había generado cierta calma en su pecho. Se sentía un idiota por no haber hecho nada para detenerle, pero cada vez que iba a la escuela para hablar con su maestro Izuku se afirmaba a su pierna o su espalda pidiendo por favor que no lo hiciera nada o haría su vida más miserable de lo que ya la hacía Bakugo. Obviamente Shoto no era de acero y con aquellos ojos verdes de perrito Todoroki tendía a ceder con facilidad.

─¿Se solucionó? ─ preguntó sorprendida la albina de reflejos rojos mientras dejaba la taza de té en el platillo mientras veía como su hermano se sentaba frente a ella.

─Al parecer─ dijo con voz monótona mientras veía hipnotizado como el vapor se escabullía de la taza, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su hermana que le miraban expectante, después de todo se trataba del pequeño Izuku─, no ha llegado con heridas y parece de mejor humor, así que creo que todo está bien al fin.

─Me alegro mucho, es un alivio─ dijo con un suspiro mientras se sujetaba la mejilla─, el otro día comentaba este tema con Touya y él se alteró con intenciones de ir a quemas la casa del chico ese.

Shoto sonrió. Izuku era un ángel, uno que había llegado a su hogar para unir sus hermanos y a él por un fin en común, la felicidad del pecoso. Fuyumi era como la tía que le consentía constantemente, Natsu siempre le traía cosas para que el pecoso goloseara, Touya no era muy afectivo, pero diablos, era demasiado sobreprotector.

─Siento que debí involucrarme más─ dijo el heterocromatico con un aire de culpa, su hermana le sujeto la mano por sobre la mesa sonriendo comprensiva.

─Cumpliste su deseo, Izuku te pidió por favor que le dejaras resolver esto solo y lo hiciste, respetaste su privacidad y creíste en él─ Shoto levanto la mirada inseguro, su hermana sonrió─, puede que tú e Izuku no compartan un lazo sanguíneo, pero eres un buen padre Shoto.

El teléfono de la sala del enorme departamento interrumpió la atmósfera tan acogedora y familiar que habían creado. Shoto se colocó de pie, de seguro era del hospital con intenciones de reagendar una cita o algo parecido en su día libre, se disculpó con su hermana y contesto el teléfono sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que era Aizawa, el maestro de Izuku, al parecer su pequeño pecoso había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en los camarines quedando inconsciente y ahora se encontraba en el hospital esperando que este despertase.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió de inmediato a su auto siendo un manojo de nervios ante la posibilidad de que su pequeño mundo de desmoronaba al saber que el pequeño Izuku estuviera herido.

─Estoy bien─ insistió el menor mientras sentía como su "Padre" movía su rostro de lado a lado inspeccionándole, además de los puntos que le habían colocado en la cabeza, Izuku parecía entero ─Sho-sama estoy bien─ insistió divertido y avergonzado de la escena.

─¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ─ preguntó sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo revisando los ojos del menor.

─Señor Todoroki, ya hemos revisado a su hijo─ dijo la anciana ciertamente ofendida que el hombre estuviese chequeando al menor pese a que ella ya le hubiese informado del estado de salud del menor. ─, y está en perfecta salud.

─Fue una suerte que le encontrasen─ habló el maestro mientras Shoto guardaba su linterna el bolsillo de su pantalón mirando angustiado a su hijo que sonreía alegre de que se preocupara tanto por él─, Por suerte Bakugo estaba en el camarín.

La tranquilidad, la paz y todas la emociones apacibles que Shoto sentía al ver la enorme y encantadora sonrisa de su hijo se borraron, y miro ensombrecido al maestro que pareció incomodarse con su mirada.

Ese nombre de nuevo Bakugo Katsuki, ese chico era el mismo demonio.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

─¡Izuku! ─ chillaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Fuyumi al ver entrar a su sobrino por el umbral abrazándole al mismo tiempo sacando risas por parte del menor al ver que sus tíos eran un desastre ante la preocupación.

Shoto cerró la puerta para ver que sus hermanos albinos estaban en el departamento, Touya no estaba, lo cual era un alivio, porque ya era suficiente con su ira y los comentarios de Touya solo aumentarían aquella llama interna que estaba carcomiéndole las tripas.

Ignoro aquel abrazo tan familiar que se estaba generando en medio de la sala y se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono de su hogar marcando un número que hacía tiempo no tecleaba. Izuku miraba de reojo las reacciones de su padre que tras un par de segundos al fin saludo al aquella persona del otro lado de la línea.

─Si soy yo Jirou─ fue como si una corriente eléctrica invadiera su columna─, por favor, podrías comunicarme con la Directora Yaoyorozu, necesito el número de la familia Bakugo, ahora.

Izuku solo pudo pensar una cosa: Mierda.

Izuku siempre había sido un chico muy tranquilo, no le gustaba llamar la atención de nadie pero fue aquel chico cenizo de ojos carmesí que de un momento a otro por accidente capto su atención. En un principio eran insultos y a veces le invitaba a jugar juntos, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, eran como el agua y el aceite y sabiendo como era su padre de sobreprotector Izuku mantuvo aquella amistas en secreto, Bakugo Katsuki era su mejor amigo pero era un chico de carácter un tanto explosivo siendo poco carismático para cualquier padre. Solían jugar todos los días en la escuela, solían leer juntos en la biblioteca y a veces Kacchan solía llevar su laptop y se encerraban en los camarines a ver películas saltándose las clases. Pero todo acabo cuando Katsuki cumplió los 15, Izuku era unos meses menor que él, no sabía que había ocurrido en realidad, solo que de un momento a otro el cenizo había cambiado su actitud, le había gritado que le quería fuera de su vida, que era una vil mierda y que merecía estar lejos de él.

Pero Izuku era terco.

Pese a que llegase a más de una vez con moretones, ojos morados y uno que otro dedo esquinzado a casa, Izuku no se rindió estaba decidido a averiguar que había ocurrido entre ellos. Insistía constantemente, pese a que Bakugo siempre le rechazaba ahí estaba Izuku para sonreírle y apoyarle, entendía perfectamente que su padre se preocupara, pero no podía rendirse con una amistan tan linda como había tenido con Kacchan.

Y tras una tarde en que Ochako, una de sus mejores amigas le había besado en el salón frente a toda la clase, la verdad se desato.

─Por favor adelante─ habló el hombre de cabellos bicolores a la mujer de hermosos y brillantes hebras cenizas que se adentraba con una mirada seria y una leve sonrisa con un aire de seguridad, y detrás de ella siendo un poco más alto estaba el adolecente de 17 años que era la viva imagen de su madre.

Al fin conocía al famoso Bakugo Katsuki.

Era un chico de apariencia delgada, pero de espalda ancha, tenía los brazos torneados dando a entender que cuidaba de su fuerza. Ojos carmesí como los de su madre reflejaban un aire de molestia y rebeldía que le revolvieron el estómago ante el desagrado de imaginarse a tal vándalo golpeando a su hijo.

El muchacho se adentró sin saludar, sin pedir permiso ni nada parecido a su hogar todo lo contrario a su madre que parecía ser una mujer educada y un tanto alegre, hasta positiva.

─¡Izuku! ─ llamó a su hijo, quien salió siendo un manojo de nervios de su cuarto. El pecoso caminaba mirando sus pies y levantó la mirada para encontrarse que el invitado de 17 años le estaba fulminando con los ojos, o por lo menos así lo vio Shoto. ─ Lamento quitarle de su tiempo señora Bakugo.

─¡Oh por favor! Dígame Mitsuki, yo debería disculparme usted tiene un trabajo tan importante y tener que perder el tiempo por una cosa así debe ser algo agotador para usted, ser cirujano es algo muy complejo─ habló la mujer con cierto tono de emoción.

─Vera, les he invitado aquí para hablar de la relación que su hijo y mi hijo tiene actualmente─ habló con seriedad, la mujer frunció el ceño y miró molesta al cenizo que se encontraba echado en el sofá con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido evitando mirar a su madre y cualquiera de la sala de estar─, su hijo por años ha molestado a Izuku con contantes abusos físicos y mentales.

─P-Pero Sh─

─Izuku, estoy hablando─ dijo con molestia ante la impertinencia de su hijo, el menor apretó sus manos con impotencia y vergüenza, encogiéndose en su lugar. Shoto estaba harto que su hijo defendiese aquel delincuente, miró al cenizo que para su sorpresa esta vez le miraba con odio, pero a Todoroki no le intimidaba un delincuente cualquiera─, lo lamento, pero debo decir que su hijo se ha dado el trabajo de tornar la vida de mi Izuku imposible ─ la mujer asintió─, a pedido de Izuku no hice nada, pero tras lo ocurrido en el camarín no me quedo de otra que intervenir, esto es grave y aquella situación pudo dejar a mi hijo en un estado más grave de lo que termino.

─Estoy de acuerdo. ─ habló la mujer, cerrando los ojos en un suspiro. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y tras un par de segundos la mujer azoto su mano contra la cabeza de su hijo─ ¡VEZ LO QUE CAUSAS!

─¡NO ME GOLPEES VIEJA LOCA!

─¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE?!

Shoto sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cien, eso explicaba algunas cosas.

─En verdad lo lamento señor Midoriya. ─ se disculpó la mujer en un aire de vergüenza mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos del muchacho obligándole hacer una reverencia junto con ella─. Mi hijo es un tiro al aire, es orgulloso y tiene un pésimo carácter, pero no es mala persona mis más sinceras disculpas.

─¡NO HABLES POR MI VIEJA LOCA!

─Le falta un tornillo, perdónelo─ dijo bajándole la cabeza con más agresividad causando que el muchacho golpeara su frente contra el suelo hasta al fin soltarle.

Shoto miró incomodo la situación, miró de reojo a su hijo que parecía sentir lastima por su abusador, suspiro pesado, Izuku tenía el corazón de una abuelita.

─Mi nombre es Todoroki Shoto─ habló captando la atención de ambos cenizos─, no Midoriya.

─Pero pensé que usted─

─¿De qué carajo habla? ─ gruñó el cenizo interrumpiendo a su madre─ ¿No es el papá de Deku? ─ La señora Mitsuki de un solo golpe cayó a su hijo.

─¡RESPETA!

¿Deku? Se preguntó el bicolor mirando a su hijo que tenía la mirada baja y tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Es algo complicado─ habló el hombre, miró de reojo a su hijo, parecía angustiado de los contantes gritos y regaños de la mujer ante su compañero de salón, sus ojos lo delataban. Si Izuku tenía corazón de abuelita, Shoto era peor─, Izuku ¿Porque no le muestras tu habitación a Bakugo?

Izuku le miro asombrado para después mostrar un leve aire de emoción y agradecimiento sacando una tenue sonrisa por parte de su padre. Izuku se colocó de pie e invito con un "Sígueme Bakugo" a la habitación del pecoso, dejando así a solas a los adultos.

El menor ingreso a su habitación repleta de posters de comics, figuras de acción de que su padre le habría comprado en alguna parte de su infancia. El cenizo miró todo con curiosidad, observando cada nerd detalle de la habitación.

─Me dijiste Bakugo─ habló de la nada el cenizo, el menor dio un brinco al escuchar su voz entre el silencio de su habitación.

─S-Si, perdona─ musitó avergonzado de que estuviesen solos.

─Como sea─ gruñó sin admitir que le molestaba la indiferencia hacia él. El cenizo, como si de su casa se tratase, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encamino a la cama lanzándose con cansancio.

─Ka-Kacchan tenemos que hablar─ musitó el menor, el cenizo le ignoraba mirando el techo.

─Carajo, ya lo sé. ─ gruñó el cenizo sabiendo que la situación de sus padres debía solucionarse.

Esto no podía estar siempre en secreto.

Mitsuki asintió comprendiendo, ahora que lo pensaba Izuku y Shoto no eran ni siquiera parecidos, en un principio cuando le vio abrir la puerta pensó que quizás el menor había salido con una apariencia más adecuada a su madre. Pero se equivocó, y de la peor forma.

─Es una verdadera lástima─ musitó la mujer mirando sus manos─, fuiste muy valiente.

─Gracias─ habló con una leve sonrisa─, sé que sobreprotejo mucho a Izuku, pero él es todo para mí, es mi familia, le vi nacer, le he visto crecer y sufrir, y no quiero ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

─Katsuki es un chico difícil─ habló la mujer en un suspiro─, pero debo decir que su hijo es buena influencia para él.

Shoto arqueo la ceja ante ello.

─Katsuki solía faltar bastante a la escuela, rinde bastante bien eso no lo niego─ la mujer frunció el ceño─ pero el maldito fue brindado con una gran mente y memoria, tiene buenas calificaciones y es bueno argumentando y eso lo hace in idiota, ya que siempre cree tener la razón, es terco como una mula. Pero su hijo ha logrado que mi muchacho vuelva a la asistir a clases. ─Shoto sintió que su corazón se estrujaba con lentitud en su pecho ¿Izuku había hecho eso? ─, mi hijo puede ser un cavernícola, pero es porque teme a lo desconocido.

─¿Le teme a lo desconocido? ─ repitió confundido.

─Es por eso que le pido que no aleje a Izuku de mi Katsuki─ habló en un tono lamentoso que confundió a Shoto─, puede que él no lo demuestra pero le hace feliz.

─Perdone─ habló Shoto completamente perdido─, no le estoy comprendiendo ¿De qué estamos hablando?

─De la relación que tienen Izuku y Katsuki─ habló confundida la mujer ¿No le había citado para eso?

─Si, su relación de enemistad.

─¿Ah? ─ la mujer parpadeo confundida, para después sorprenderse─ ¿N-No se ha dado cuenta?

─¿Cuenta de qué?

Un fuerte golpe retumbo, fue como si algo se azotara contra la pared, como si hubiera sido un golpe en seco. Shoto se alertó de inmediato.

Izuku.

─¡E-Espere! ─ chilló la mujer nerviosa sabiendo que era pésima idea.

Pero Shoto no escucho, se colocó de pie de inmediato y se dirigió a la habitación de su único hijo, comenzó a golpear la puerta angustiado, pero no encontró respuesta alertando sus alarmas de instinto protector que generalmente se activaban cuando se trataba de Izuku.

─¡Izuku! ─ volvió a llamar, pero nada, alterado movió el pomo pero estaba cerrado─ ¡IZUKU! ─ llamó esta vez enojado golpeando con más fuerza.

─¡U-Un segundo! ─ se escuchó del otro lado de la madera─¡E-Espera!

─¡Abre ahora mismo! ─ordenó.

─N-Necesito un minuto.

Se le vinieron miles de imágenes a su mente y en todas su hijo terminaba con un ojo morado o en la morgue, ese maldito delincuente estaba en la habitación de su pequeño, y su instinto y experiencia decía que algo estaba mal y muy pero muy mal.

─¡VOY A TIRAR LA PUERTA!

Mituski suspiro, quizás no era la mejor forma de que se enterase pero… Bueno, el pobre hombre tenía que enterarse tarde o temprano ¿No?

Shoto de una sola patada destruyo pomo de la madera blanca de su hijo adentrándose alterado y angustiado por la seguridad de su hijo.

Pero las imágenes mentales eran completamente diferente a lo que estaba viendo.

─Papá no es lo que crees─ dijo pálido el pecoso.

Pero Shoto estaba en blanco.

Izuku, su Izuku, la luz de sus ojos, su pequeño pecoso estaba con el torso completamente desnudo con el cenizo sobre él afirmándole las muñecas, con una mirada de desagrado por seguramente haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era aquella marca en el cuello de su hijo, de su Izuku, de su bebe.

─¿Qué? ─ preguntó tosco el cenizo soltando las muñecas del pecoso que se cubría el rostro avergonzado.

Pues sí, lo que Todoroki no sabía y lo que Mitsuki sospechaba, era que ambos jóvenes estaban de novios hace un par de semanas. Y el incidente, aquel incidente que había desatado la ira de Shoto fue un accidente en donde Katsuki dominado por la lujuria había levantado a su pequeño pecoso pasando a golpear al muchacho sin intención.

Shoto, dejando de lado toda la bondad y dulzura que había adquirido genéticamente por su madre, soltó la ira que presionaba su pecho agarrando del pescuezo al cenizo arrastrándolo fuera de su casa lanzándolo hacia el pasillo del edificio.

Mitsuki comprendió que aquella forma de su hijo de presentarse a su suegro no había sido la mejor así que en silencio, avergonzada, salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

─¿S-Shoto? ─ llamó el menor, pero el bicolor miraba la puerta hacia el pasillo, sin mirarle─¿P-Papá?

─¡ESTAS CASTIGADO! ─ gritó a todo pulmón sacando un brinco al menor de desnudo torso─¡HASTA LOS 50 NO PODRAS SALIR! ¡NI COGER! ¡NI NADA!

Suponía que de alguna forma su castigo había sido completamente ignorado, pues su hijo estaba ahí, con 22 años parado en el altar frente al idiota cenizo que en algún punto odio, pero ahora ya por lo menos toleraba.

─Aún podemos quemarle la casa─ dijo Touya a su lado, Shoto chasqueo la lengua molesto.

─Lo estoy meditando─ gruñó molesto el padre.

Pues Izuku era su luz, su bebe, su hijo.

Pero maldición, Bakugo y él eran felices y los padres buscaban la felicidad de sus hijos.

─No tengo cerillos─ gruñó molesto Shoto al ver como su hijo se besaba con el maldito delincuente que ahora oficialmente era su yerno.

─Yo tengo encendedor─ dijo Touya sintiendo como comenzaba a crisparle las manos para arrancarle aquella sonrisa al bastardo cenizo que había osado de quitarle la virginidad a su sobrino.

─Ya basta ustedes dos─ gruñó Fuyumi con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar de felicidad.

Los dos chasquearon la lengua.

Shoto miró con molestia al cenizo, pero su sentimiento sobreprotector ceso al ver aquellas sonrisas por parte de ambos jóvenes que frotaban sus frentes con amor, sonriendo alegres de lo que estaba por iniciar.

Suspiró.

Los ojos carmesí se posaron en él, y una sonrisa engreída con una mirada superior le fue regalada por parte de su yerno favorito.

Shoto gruñó internamente recordando aquel odio que había olvidado por un segundo. Pero debía soportarlo después de todo la familia estaba para apoyarse, ayudarse, y cuidarse, no para destruirse entre sí.

Touya a su lado le mostró el encendedor.

Pero bueno ¿Los accidentes ocurren no?

.

 **¡Muchas gracias! Por leer, espero que este One-shot les gustara**

 **Atte. Momoleft**


End file.
